A fall from grace
by ThunderFlowers
Summary: "Sell everything to the darkness; your mind, your soul and your body. All you have to do is to give yourself in to me. If you do just this, then you will never feel weak again. You will gain the power you want, and the ability to gain what you most desire. So, Kai Toshiki, what is your answer?"
1. Chapter 1

A cold liquid that touched his back woke him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes as thoughts quickly flooded his mind.

___Where am I?_

His body felt weightless and as he tried to turn around, he realized he was floating.  
It didn't seem real to him. No, it couldn't be real. It was probably like those times when the awful powers dragged him into Cray.  
The outstretched, dark blue sky before him carried millions of stars and some planets were even visible. His eyes widened at the familiar place.

___Is this… Cray?__  
_  
Finding himself struggling to stand up on his feet, he lay motionless, letting his body get carried by the river.

___How did I end up here in the first place?__  
_  
Pondering on his own thought, he closed his eyes again, letting darkness consume him.

___Weak… I am weak…__  
_  
He gritted his teeth and felt his fists shake. How could he, Kai Toshiki, let himself become more powerless than he already was?  
The silence was engulfing the place, dragging every single noise to death. He could only hear his own heartbeat against his chest; strong yet calm as if he'd been asleep.  
He thought he was drifting to sleep, before a dark, taunting voice echoed in his mind.

___"Kai Toshiki, I presume?"_

Eyelids that were closed against the dim light of morning instantly fluttered open to reveal no one. Nothing.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

___"I am not known by any name. I am your shadow; the darkness that sleeps within your heart"_

Words, as if spoken by many, echoed in his head which only he heard clearly and loudly. He shivered slightly at the tone of the voice.

"The darkness… in my heart?" He hesitantly repeated each word.

___"That's right"__  
_  
"What do you want with me?" Kai narrowed his eyes. He felt himself getting more impatient after each question he asked. After everything that had happened with his close friends, he did not want to get himself involved in the same experiences.

___"There's no need to fear. I am merely here to guide you and lend you power."_ There was a pause lingering in the air before the voice spoke again. ___"Let us make this quick as you do not seem to like wasting time. You would like more power, right? To become stronger"_

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything. I know about what happened to Suzugamori Ren and your failure in the attempt of saving him. Ah, and of course, Sendou Aichi who you managed to save just in time. That poor boy. If you were just a little bit late, you wouldn't have been able to save him, right? Just like with Suzugamori Ren."

"I know. Why are you telling me this?" Kai retorted but lowered his voice, feeling the energy in his body forcefully getting sucked out.

___"Can you save him again if he falls into the depths of despair?"__  
_  
His confidence suddenly disappeared like a sun losing all its radiance. His fist trembled but he kept silent.

___"You can't, can you, Kai Toshiki? After all, you let your closest friends suffer and you could only watch them from afar, without being able to do anything to save them. Sendou Aichi who used to admire someone as pathetic as you, will chase the light further and leave you behind, all alone"_  
The shadow lurking in the distance had stopped speaking, interrupted by Kai's not amused and stern voice.

"Stop"

___"How does it feel to know that your closest friends, both of them, left you behind? It's painful, don't you think? It's sad, painful and unforgivable. Everyone will leave you soon. You left them before and you weren't bothered to get them back, after all. You didn't care from the start"__  
_  
"Shut up"

___"Face the reality, Kai Toshiki. You are weak. This is why you couldn't save anyone. It feels terrible, does it not? It must, especially to feel your connection with Sendou Aichi slipping away. You are on the verge of losing yet another person you hold dear. It is not something you deserve to suffer from."_

"___Shut up_!" He shouted, cautiously taking one step forward towards the shadow. His sudden outburst of anger left him panting slightly. His sharpened eyes were almost burning with hatred. He spoke again, but this time with a lower voice, muttering softly, only for himself to hear.

"Shut up…" He sounded pained and desperate to escape this haunting darkness but he hid it behind his cold and expressionless mask on his face.

___"I am here to help you, Kai Toshiki. I will grant you the power you seek then you can be worthy in their eyes again, if you chose so."_

___"_Tell me" He shuddered at the feeling of someone smirking behind that darkness that blinded him from seeing the unknown. It took him a few seconds to muster up enough courage to speak again.  
"What do I have to do to gain this power?"

___"Sell everything to the darkness; your mind, your soul and your body. All you have to do is give yourself in to me. If you do just this, then you will never feel weak again. You will gain the power you want, and the ability to gain what you most desire. So, Kai Toshiki, what is your answer?"__  
_  
___"I… don't want to hurt Aichi. No, I don't want to hurt anyone. But, I…"__  
_  
___"You want to be powerful and prove to everyone that you are still strong and worthy." The voice continued Kai's unspoken words before he could say anything else. "So that Sendou Aichi will love you again"__  
_  
___"I…" His eyes widened before painfully squeezing shut.__  
_  
___What is wrong with me?__  
_  
___"Kai Toshiki, you cannot gain what you want without a battle. Fighters battle to gain victory. You, a Vanguard fighter, should know this. Hurting your precious people… and betraying your comrades are the least you can sacrifice to obtain power. That's right, and once you obtain this power you can bring back everything you lost."__  
_  
"Do it. Give me the power. I'll fight and I won't let anything stand in my way"

___"That's the way, Kai Toshiki. Now Sendou Aichi will not painlessly walk past you without glancing back. You'll become powerful and show them!"_

A light pierced through the darkness and his body started to emit a powerful, dark aura that replaced his calm one. It felt as if an invisible force was enveloping him, clinging to him tightly and digging into his flesh, equalling the pain of thousand daggers piercing his skin, forcing its way into his body. His thoughts forced their way out of his mind, leaving it blank. He felt a swelling and painful feeling that prickled beneath his skin, running all the way down to his fingertips.  
A sword of painful shock struck his body and it felt like the pain was about to cut his body in half.

___I won't lose to anyone any more.__  
_  
He thought before his mind slipped into an unconscious state.

He won't lose to anyone; not to Ren and not to Aichi. He won't lose to anyone any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews; you just encouraged me to continue with this story. Thank you very much!  
This is the second chapter. I'm really sorry if it is too short or if you don't like it, but since it's my first time using fanfiction and this is my first story, I have to learn how to update new chapters, etc.  
If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'd appreciate it if you tell me and I'll try my best to improve it.**

He slowly awoke to the moon's light streaming in the window, lighting up the room with an ominous glow.  
Panting heavily, he sat up carefully, looking around the room. Glancing wearily over to the clock on his desk, it read: 00:01 am.  
He took a deep breath to regain his composure. The sheets were drenched with sweat and he could feel their warmth melting over his skin, as if burning it.

"_Oh_, just a nightmare," His voice echoed in the silent room. Even though he was talking to no one in particular, he thought he could hear a reply resonating somewhere in his mind, but a little bit startled, he quickly shrugged it off.

00:31 am.

Kai was still awake to the ticking sound of the clock, struggling to find sleep to be able to rest his mind.  
Everything seemed so real; he could still feel that power resonating within him. He sighed in irritation and placed a hand over his head, his empty eyes observing the bedroom ceiling.  
The pain used to feel like many needles digging into his skin, but now it felt comfortable and even amazing; the way the power overflowed in his body made him feel strong and unstoppable.

_So it couldn't be real, could it?_

Kai frowned, instantly dismissing the thought when he decided to get out of the welcoming and embracing heat. He flinched as his feet touched the cold, marble floor, sending an intense, piercing feeling up his spine. For a moment, he stood still, as if time around him had stopped, but eventually, he made his way through the soundless, dark corridors, down to the bathroom to wash his face.

_Crack!_

The mirror glass was pulverized to slabs of sharp, shattered crystals before him. A thick, dark red liquid oozed out of his wounded knuckles, staining the white carpet.  
Kai closed his eyes tightly and shook his head; his fatigue must be causing him to hallucinate. He slowly raised his eyelids and looked back again. No change. On the side, an almost serrated line ran down from his forehead across his eyes and down to his cheek where some fresh unnoticed blood was still running down into the corner of his mouth.

_It wasn't a dream._

Reaching up, he ran his fingers along the wound.

_I still have that power. I definitely won't lose._

At that, a dark smile worked its way onto his face.

_Just wait, __**Aichi**__, __**Ren**__._

"Final Turn!" Kai declared with a bold and confident voice. The opponent before him shook uncontrollably, almost dropping his cards. The only reason he was able to stand on the battlefield was his tight clinging onto all pride he had left.  
Kai shot him a glare, filled with evident disgust.

_So weak… these fighters are so pathetic…_

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before riding his most trusted card.

_I despise weakness therefore I must overcome it!_

Kai, in the form of Dragonic Descendant, stood tall and powerful compared to his enemy's fragile form.  
The sword pierced his enemy, sending him down to the ground on the planet, Cray.

All of a sudden he feels an intense piercing pain shooting up his chest. He couldn't breathe, his vision clouding. His attacker stares down at him with those cold, green eyes, not even a flinch of guilt passes them. He could almost see the twisted pleasure radiating off his skin.  
The pain made him gasp and stagger for breaths he couldn't catch. As he stumbles backwards, the sword is dragged down his neck and out of his body. Waves of intense agony drowns his mind and blanks his eyes.

He screamed, earning the shocked stares of the audience.

_Another one down._

His lips formed into a smirk as dark power burned from every part of his body, clouding his elegant, aqua coloured eyes with a cold midnight blue; the invisible chains held him captive and prevented him from escaping his fate.

"_**You can't escape the darkness anymore, Kai Toshiki"**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

Hi everyone and sorry for the VERY late update.  
Excuse: Exams

I apologize if I made this too long, but I need to set up this story to start the actual plot of Kai becoming… evil.

Anyway, as always I'd like to thank all reviewers, especially Sora Kiyo (spelt that right?) for suggesting some ways to improve. So here you go:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard  
-

_The Fall_

The sunlight beamed through a gap in the clouds. The swish of the green, summer leaves as they brushed against one another and the chirping sound of birds enveloped the lively streets. Children came running nearby, some accompanied by their mothers, others on their way to the park.

Aichi took a seat on a bench in the park; his bright smile never left his face this whole time as his body cooled down under the shades of the trees. He found it relaxing and peaceful to watch people who were happy and enjoying themselves as it reminded him of how much fun he always has when he plays Vanguard.

"Onii-san!"

Aichi blinked. He was sure he recognised this voice. He stood up and looked around, only to be tackled down by his spiky, black-haired friend.

"Kamui-kun!" He beamed and he felt the warm smile on his face grow.

"It's been a while" The younger greeted sheepishly with a slight grin as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah"

That's how they met through coincidence but ended up chatting away.

"So, how's your club doin'?"

"Great! But I hope we'll participate in some tournaments soon"

"You must get strong!" He cheered and let his biceps contract to represent his strength.

"Of course!" Aichi replied enthusiastically until a question suddenly came to his mind.

"By the way Kamui-kun… why aren't you at your local shop?"

"Oh, that. You see… my friends were attacked" He turned to face him with a weak smile that was threatening to disappear any moment.

Aichi stopped in his tracks, his eyes slightly widened in shock and disbelief. "Attacked?"  
Kamui stiffened and his face turned serious; the carefree attitude had already vanished. "Vanguard," he continued, "An unknown fighter appeared at the shop and challenged Gouki an' the others"

"Eh? What happened?"

As if purposely trying to avoid the question, he turned to face him boldly. "Aichi Onii-san. I came lookin' for 'im. I'm gonna bust him up with my power"

"What happened to Gouki and everyone?" Aichi asked again, his voice left behind evident concern.

Aichi observed silently as Kamui sighed and watched the clouds float lazily in the sky. "I don't know, but, I heard that all the fighters went unconscious after losing the fight. They were taken to the nearest hospital and their condition is unstable right now, at least that's what I was told." He paused, thinking of how to continue, his eyes shifting from the sky to Aichi and then at the view spread out before him.  
"I wonder what happened. Some say he's very scary in a way and incredibly strong. But, nonetheless, I'll definitely never forgive that fighter, whoever that is!" His eyes sharpened a little and his fists clenched in rage.

"Is that so…" His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence and instead sunk into deep thought.  
"And you don't have any clue about who that is?"

With a carefree attitude, Kamui waved his question off. "Not a single clue" He admitted hopelessly.

"But, this time I'll protect everyone in Card Capital" He extended his clenched fist to collide with Aichi's.

"Me too!" He agreed and they shared a genuine smile.

"Then, race you to there!"

AtCardCapital

"Hey, Kai"

No matter how many times the words were spoken, they won't get through him.

"**KAI**!"

Kai slowly raised his head, shifting his eyes from his deck to look at the person sitting before him. His eyebrows were knitted close together in thought.

"What are you looking at, Miwa?" He muttered, his face expressionless, as if he failed to notice his friend calling him for the tenth time.

Miwa's mouth moved wordlessly, trying to figure out what to say and his eyes widened slightly.

"I was calling your-" Kai interrupted him as soon as he spoke by standing up and turning towards the counter.

"Hey, I'm buying those two booster packs." He raised his voice, letting her acknowledge his presence.

Misaki glanced up from her book to look at the costumer. "Sure…"

Her gaze fell on the wound on his cheek. She flinched slightly, noticing how sore it looked.

_'Where did he get that wound from? It's not like I really care…'_

"What?" Kai's voice broke through her thoughts.

Feeling a bit embarrassed that she was still staring at his face, she quickly averted her gaze. Even though she knew it wouldn't be right if she asked, she felt curious and wanted to know more about the reason leading to Kai's odd behaviour recently. It wasn't like him to space out so much, that, she realised.  
"That wound…"

Kai covered his cheek with his hand as he looked away.  
"That's none of your concern," Came the cold, almost emotionless reply.

She shrugged indifferently but nonetheless, she scolded him about how he should have at least cleaned it. She stood up from her chair and decided to bring him some antiseptic. "Wait, I'll bring something" Misaki hurriedly went up.

Miwa approached Kai from behind and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt his friend stiffen in response and he immediately slapped his hand away.

"_Don't touch me_"

That's it. He had lost his cool.

"KAI, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU LATELY?!"

He didn't respond. His eyes momentarily lost the sparkle in those aqua green eyes, as if he was somewhere else, seeing something that Miwa could not. He didn't blink and his eyes appeared to dilate as he stared off into space.

"Kai..." Miwa said one last time, noticing that Kai had shut his eyes, not wanting to look at him. Miwa stared at him in disbelief as Kai placed a hand on his pained face, and walked out of Card Capital. The words formed in his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say them.

He stood there until the automatic doors were separated to reveal Aichi and Kamui. They greeted Miwa, but received no response from the older teen. He flashed them an apologetic smile instead and ran out of the shop before they could say anything else.

"Kai, wait a sec!" They heard him shout from outside the shop before disappearing in another direction, out of their sight.

"What's wrong, Miwa-kun?" Aichi called out and chased after Miwa to the door, but Miwa was long gone.

Footsteps were heard behind the counter. Kamui and Aichi turned to face Misaki, who was carrying a small bottle and some plasters in her hand.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked and looked around the shop, noticing the curious glances people gave them. She looked back at Kamui and Aichi, who looked back at her with the same confused expression, as if her face was reflected in two mirrors.

The steady thump of his footsteps echoed in his ears and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Suddenly, he slowed to a halt and bumped into a familiar figure.

"Kai!" Miwa exclaimed instantly after recognizing him and quickly stood up after painfully rubbing his head. After receiving no response from the other, Miwa sighed deeply, for he knew that Kai won't speak to him. Hesitantly, he spoke up, but soon anger took over all the doubt he had left.

"What's wrong? I am serious here!"

"_Shut up_" Kai demanded in an unfriendly attitude, but it left Miwa satisfied; knowing that Kai was at least listening to him and not totally ignoring his presence.

"Kai! Turn around and face me! I am your friend!"

"There's no one here, so stop annoying me"

"I'm right here, Kai, can't you see? I am standing right beside you!"

When Kai turned around, Miwa wished he hadn't done so.

He looked like all the life was forcefully drawn out of him and had left him, leaving him cold and silent. And those eyes were vacant and lost all colours they once had. However, his mouth was formed into a smirk which left Miwa quivering slightly in fear. His hair was ruffled by the wind, casting dancing shadows across his face. It looked like he wore a perfect mask, with all the features imprinted on, yet his gaze had turned most cruel and piercing, as if looking into his very soul.

"I said _shut up_, did I not?"

Miwa's eyes widened as he realised that Kai wasn't looking at him but at something else.

Then it hit him. Kai wasn't talking to _him_. Kai didn't notice _Miwa_ standing right next to him. He was somewhere else, seeing something that Miwa could not and talking to someone he didn't recognise or even acknowledged their presence.

Kai wasn't _that_ Kai anymore.

Miwa took one step back, careful not to lose his balance. His eyes were fixated on the person before him, but he didn't dare to step forward again, so he took another step back.

Kai had turned away, with the deck of cards still clutched in his now trembling hands from the fight he had with other fighters before Miwa had arrived. His vision of his surrounding started to blur and slowly fade away. Letting go of his cards, he reached for his own face, clutching his head tightly to control his shaking body. For some reason, his head felt very warm and his body felt hot…

_Another fight… I've won._

His sight, along with his thoughts and feelings, were slowly drifting away from his grasp. He screamed. A familiar voice beside him was heard, though he could not figure out what they were saying.

_Who… Miwa…? _

Other voices joined in the background.

Drowning in the darkness he had once despised, now it felt comfortable and somehow relieving.

**Now, Miwa is starting to doubt Kai. There will be a lot more things happening in the next chapter, unlike this one, and you'll start to slowly uncover the truth about this 'power'.  
Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you'll be looking forward to the next one.**


End file.
